


我撿到了一個小東西

by CYeon



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 輕微調教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYeon/pseuds/CYeon
Summary: 路人x賽科爾年齡操作輕微調教





	我撿到了一個小東西

⚠️路人x年齡操作賽科爾  
⚠️輕微調教  
⚠️第一人稱視角

我今天回家的時間晚了，手腕上的手錶已經轉到了10：02的位置，因為進入了冬季，天更黑了，微弱的路燈照在回家的路上，一個人都見不著，有點陰森恐怖的是，我恰巧住在兩條大路之間的小巷子里，那裡的路上是沒有燈的。

很好，我快到家了，家門離我只有門口那個院子的距離了——其實是三個，但鑒於我買了三棟別墅，說是一進去那個就是我家也沒什麼大問題。陰暗的路總是不好走的，我打開了手機的照明設備，在以後的日子里，我很慶幸這個決定，不然我可能就要和我的小流浪狗失之交臂了。

我先是去看了看我的一號和三號別墅，沒什麼問題就打算去二號別墅休息——二號是離住宅區最遠的房子，最安靜。

我打著燈去了一號，經過後門的時候被絆了一下，我第一反應是暴怒，感覺雇傭的鐘點工沒有盡到他應盡的職責，憑白從我這裡賺走了今天的打掃費用。我憤怒的踢了一腳絆住我的那個東西，卻聽到了微弱的一聲呻吟。

什麼？我改變了手機的手電筒朝向，往地上照，一個臟兮兮的孩子趴在我花園的地面上，似乎沒有了意識。

好可憐。

出於好心，我原本是打算直接打電話報警的，可我看那小孩似乎是快死了的樣子，還是先打電話給了我的家庭醫生，讓他來我的一號別墅。

我沒有貿然移動那個有著煙藍色短髮的孩子——是的，我打開了我別墅的燈，總算是把這個地方照的亮堂了些，也辨認出了那團臟兮兮的頭髮的顏色。我擔心孩子凍僵，可我又不敢移動他，就走進房子里拿了大衣過來蓋在他身上，蹲在他面前。這個時候他好像恢復了一點意識，顫抖的伸出手，抓住了我乾淨的褲腿——也是這個舉動，讓他可以在我的一號別墅里留下來——可憐的小流浪狗，人們對可憐的事物總是會多一份耐心。

醫生來的不算慢，我腿還沒蹲麻就看見他來了，我簡單說明瞭一下情況，醫生給小孩檢查了一番，說沒什麼大問題，可以移動，就自覺的把小孩抱進去了——真是我的好醫生，知道我不會動手碰沒洗乾淨的臟小孩的。

醫生徵詢過我的同意之後放了一浴缸的水給小孩洗澡，幸好他沒有倒在二號別墅的門口，不然我是死活不會同意這件事的。

醫生給他洗完了，過來問我有沒有小孩子可以穿的衣服，我拆了一包新內褲，把原本打算捐去山區的舊衣服扒拉出來給了他。

中途我去看了看他，好了，現在可以確定在語法上用他是沒錯的了。

醫生帶著洗乾淨的流浪狗出來了——洗乾淨的狗狗總是漂亮的，我走近了去觀察他。

很瘦，十四五歲，營養不良的樣子，身上有很多針孔，可能經常生病。

我問他，你從哪裡來，叫什麼，多大了。

他突然從醫生的旁邊向我走了幾步，拽住了我的衣擺，把臉抬起來看著我。

賽科爾，他說，我叫賽科爾。

醫生走過來，跟我說他先走了，讓我記得給孩子餵點飯——真是太有眼力價了。

我把賽科爾帶到餐桌旁，進廚房給他煎了份雞蛋麵包，才過了一分鐘，他就跑過來看我，我以為他餓極了，轉過頭看他，卻對上他暗淡的眼睛。但我不想多摻和什麼，等我興趣減退，可能兩三天後我的一號別墅就會恢復無人的狀態。

回去，坐好。我說，他卻乾脆進來了，我可以做很多事，不要丟掉我。

有病，我還在這裡給他煎麵包，他卻在這裡干擾我。所以我非常不耐煩的讓他去坐好。賽科爾總算聽話了。

我拿了個不大的餐盤盛著六個燙不拉幾的麵包出去，賽科爾拿手抓起一個，不安的看著我。

我被震驚到了，問他，不燙嗎？賽科爾給了我一個非常脫離現實的回答：不燙的，研究所的人給他注射了非常多的藥，這點溫度算不了什麼的。

我肅然起敬，這個回答已經可以讓我一周之後再對他失去興趣了。我開始非常不禮貌的問了很多直白的問題，他都回答了。

賽科爾說他也不知道他來自什麼地方，只是一直在被訓練，有一次他在野外訓練的時候撿到了一部手機，開始瞭解外面正常的世界，才在今天，部分試驗品進行轉移的時候逃了出來，可是因為對熱的敏感度被降的太低，他十分怕冷，從別墅後山翻過來之後就意識不清了。

我打住他，問了個不相關的問題，說，你敏感度怎麼樣？

他說不清楚，然後就突然瞪大雙眼暈了過去。

我打心眼裡感謝為我提供了藥物的醫生。

賽科爾醒來的時候，人已經被我綁在馬桶上了，他不可置信的看著我，又彷彿想通了什麼似的，憤怒的瞪著我。我愉悅的衝他笑了一下，這才對啊，流浪狗什麼的安在你身上總是有些違和，你進廚房讓我不要丟掉你的那個行為實在是有些急切了，現在看來可能用被丟棄的瘋狗來形容你更為妥帖一些。唉，我的工具多在三號別墅，剛剛才拿了過來，讓你久等了。

畢竟是小孩子，心急也有所可原。

賽科爾這才來得及觀察周圍，他應該是看到了他對面我為他特地放的那面鏡子，也看到了光溜溜的他自己，和被擴大不知道多少倍的浴室。

我帶上了手套，沒有去管他是否震驚，走到他面前，開始給他灌腸，我擔心我的狗狗在外面會吃一些不乾淨的東西，如果我在半途看見了不乾淨的東西，會非常敗壞我的情緒。

灌腸總是不好受的，賽科爾的臉開始扭曲，我看了一下，才灌了半個成年人的量，但看他那麼難受，我還是心軟了，我摸了摸他柔軟的頭髮，非常溫柔的開始引導他放鬆他的肛門。但賽科爾只顧著衝我呲牙咧嘴，目光非常的不友好。我嘆了一口氣，小孩子總是會難管一點。沒辦法，我只好把他的大腿掰得更開，拿開腿器固定住，然後開始拿指尖放鬆他的括約肌。

這對小孩子來說可能太刺激了，賽科爾洩出來的時候突兀的叫了出來，帶了一點哭腔，我溫柔的拿乾淨的手摸他的頭，我明白的，第一次失控的感覺總是叫人不好受。隨後趁他失神，開始了第二次灌腸。

約莫進行到第三次快結束的時候，賽科爾結束了抽噎的狀態，終於哭了出來，他不明白為什麼我要這麼搞他，說不喜歡丟掉就可以了，他也不是故意到我家門口趴著的，他可以馬上離開。我覺得他幼稚得可愛，都這樣了怎麼還會想著我會允許你離開，我親親他的臉，說，不是這樣的，是因為你太可愛了，導致我很喜歡你，只是我喜歡乾淨一點的，就要委屈一下你了。

明顯的看得出來賽科爾了愣了一下，可能是我的溫柔給了他勇氣，他又開始呲牙咧嘴的不服管教了。

我忙著挑選工具，暫時沒空管他，由得他在我身後罵罵咧咧，畢竟是小孩子，最喜歡蹬鼻子上臉，看來是還沒察覺到事情的嚴重性。

我拿著一瓶潤滑劑和幾個助興的小玩意兒走了回去，工具放到消完毒的台面上，再把潤滑劑擠到手心暖了一下，想著他怕冷，我暖到溫度差不多就抹到手套上，往賽科爾的肛門裡探。

他被驚得狠狠的往上一彈，嘴裡也停止了咒罵，我因為他之前的挑釁動作有些粗暴，他不住的喊著疼，輕點。

絞那麼緊又那麼乾，不痛才怪，可是我看他被刺激出生理鹽水的眼睛濕潤潤的，看起來不像之前那般死氣沈沈，又忍不住開始安撫他。我拍他的後背，支稜起來的肩胛骨告訴了我他有多緊張，我想了想，將左手的手套脫下，整個手掌心貼在他的背上，一下下往下，擼狗一樣從他的後頸往下順，他好像是好受些了，渾身的力道變得乖順，但好像是又積攢了反抗我的力氣，眼神里有了凶意。

這樣可不行，我想要護主的乖狗狗。趁他穴口開始鬆軟，我乾脆的伸進了第二根手指，在較淺的部位找他的敏感點，當手掌下的肌肉明顯的用力的時候，停下了尋找，不住的往那個地方按壓，很快賽科爾就撐不住，整個上半身都在大幅度的扭動，腰再往下踏，可胸腔卻在畏畏縮縮的不肯往我這邊靠近。

我不再安撫他，直接按著他的胯增強刺激，粗魯的讓指尖在他的敏感點上來回刮碾，很快的，他開始渾身痙攣一般的抽動。我得空觀察他的下體，陰莖已經勃起了，頭部圓潤可愛，莖身也不是成年男性靜脈曲張的猙獰，很乾淨。

我轉移了注意力，手上便沒控制住力道，黏糊糊的白液有一些射到了我的肩膀上，賽科爾又開始在我的頭頂不服輸一般的罵罵咧咧，雖然哭腔很好聽，但還是不妨礙我給他塞上口器，這下就只有嗚嗚嗚的美妙呻吟了。

熱身的前奏並不長，我偏向過程的愉悅性，起身在台面上拿了三個跳蛋，一個往賽科爾後穴里推，其餘兩個貼在胸口，簡單的固定完之後我就打開了開關，把開腿器取下來，接著把賽科爾抱起來，這個是有點操作難度的，因為賽科爾總是會控制不住的把雙腿合攏，制服他我費了一番功夫。

抱起來之後的步驟就很簡單，我像小孩把尿似的將他的腿掰開，走到鏡子面前開始粗暴的操他。擴張特地沒有做的很到位，原本還有些微勃的陰莖軟了下來，像一坨沒有什麼生理功能的軟肉垂在他雙腿之間，隨著主人身體的起伏上下拍動，發出啪啪的聲音，但好在我技術還是過硬的，明顯他兩腿間的情況有了好轉，人也不再萎靡不振，胸口的刺激是比較到位的，賽科爾的脖頸到胸膛粉了一片，浴室里或許不必開暖氣了。

龜頭越往里進越艱難，往里操得越多，賽科爾的呼吸便愈發急促，在我的生殖器碰到之前放在他身體里的那個跳蛋的時候，賽科爾終於學會了把身體往回朝著我靠，應當是刺激得當，他開始像一隻粘粘糊糊的小狗一樣，腦袋向後仰起，試圖往我的脖頸那邊拱。

我毫不吝嗇的回應了他，在賽科爾的額頭和臉頰種上我的吻，他便像是孩子突然獲得了慰藉般抽噎著試圖吻回我。

身體與精神上的滿足使我愉悅，我給了賽科爾很棒的一次高潮，他開始信賴我，但我有點上頭，全然不顧第二天也要上班，接二連三的在賽科爾身上表達我對他的喜愛，前兩次還好，到第三次的時候，又像灌腸時候的那樣委屈的哭了出來，我卻沒有再心軟的停下了。

我弄了他四次，到最後賽科爾已經失神的射不出什麼來了，我便放了熱水給他清理。

剛把人放進去，手臂又被抓住了，他似乎是怕水，我就把他抱到懷裡，一同坐在了浴缸里，他就又對我充滿依戀了。

第二天一早，賽科爾太累了，我沒有把他叫醒，而是把他赤裸的裝進了行李箱里，同我一起去上班。到了公司，人們見了我都有些疑惑，我卻並未向他們解釋什麼，當然，也不會有人敢質疑我。

到了辦公室，我把箱子打開，賽科爾醒了，在裡面瑟瑟發抖，他是有羞恥心的，我讓他出來，他也不肯，一定要拿個什麼東西擋住自己，脾氣也又上來了，好像是知道了我疼愛他，連自稱都開始變成了小爺，我非常不喜歡他這個毛病，直接把他拽了出來，給秘書打了電話，讓她拿點藥給我。

秘書跟了我很長時間了，她直接和我說左手邊最下面的櫃子里有我可能會需要的所有東西，我有點驚訝，決定給她加薪。

藥是被我強行灌下去的，我把他塞回了行李箱里，半個小時之後重新把箱子打開，賽科爾在裡面憋的渾身通紅，雙腿間全是射得亂七八糟的精液，再次看到我之後總算學乖了，哽咽著爬到我的腿上，我便同他接吻，再把他屁股後面的假雞吧抽了出來，關了電源，讓他坐在我的身上，又開始操他。

椅子很大，不用委屈他，我讓他把腿張開，打成m型，很清楚的可以看到他的穴口還沒有消腫，紅艷艷的，我抱著他，他又射了一次，胸口也被我咬的紅腫異常。

接下來我去哪裡都會帶著他，有時候讓他屁股里塞著東西，穿著女孩子的衣服隨我出去遊玩，或者見一些什麼人，有時候把他塞在一些什麼能裝人的地方，隨我四處走動，也會在夜晚，在家門口的花園裡讓他渾身赤裸的被我操乾，還錄過幾次視頻，這時候他會被刺激到渾身痙攣，腳尖繃的緊緊的，指尖也神經似的蜷縮。

他偶爾會說夢話，叫個什麼名字，但我不甚在意，他現在能笑能跳挺好的，也不需要上學和交際，之前的事我既往不咎，隨便他過的是什麼實驗室的日子。


End file.
